A Blooming Rose
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: Blackroses' birthday is near and what present does she want more than anything? Takes place a year after Quarantine, Oneshot.


A dark-skinned girl with a revealing set of reddish-violet armor and numerous yellow symbols around her body, and flowing medium pink hair strolls around Dun Loireag with an energetic Wavemaster. Her pink hair gently ripples against the wind as the two sit on a hillside to rest from their adventure's in the dungeon. Laying her broadsword beside her, she laid on her back relaxing as the energetic Wavemaster proceeded to sit cross-legged beside her. The Wavemaster had short pink hair as well, red eyes, and a distinctive cat tooth. She wore heavy robes that were white and light blue with each side of her hat attaching to yellow ribbons that flow down to her ankles on both sides with a similar-looking ribbon tied around her waist.

"That was a tough dungeon" she gave a happy sigh, speaking to the Wavemaster, "I'm surprise you even have time to log on now that you have a child Mistral" she poked at.

"Well Mirei is busy with her tutor and I thought It would be a good time to see how everyone were doing" she laughed, "I expected to see Kite but I haven't gotten a reply from him lately. Any idea's why?" she asked.

"He told me he couldn't come because he, Orca, and Balmung were going to go play soccer with the people in the neighborhood" she gave a sigh, looking a bit down, "I haven't even seen him since we went to the near my house, and that was last month".

"Boys will be boys" Mistral said with a cheerful smile, "Besides, he doesn't have a world to save anymore, right?" she asked her, "Ahh! Mirei is off 'Treasure Hunting' again I'll talk to you later blackrose" she exclaimed before quickly logging off.

"What about my world?" she said to herself in a low voice before turning onto her side, seemingly going to sleep.

* * *

A boy with blue ruffled hair sits at his desk, tossing his soccer ball to the corner of the room before typing things into the computer. A wrapped box layed on his bed with the reciever to Akira Hayami and the sender's name seemingly blurred from the messy inked package covered in a design of black roses. As he brought up a screen entitled "The World", the boy picks up the visual interface headset to put on, and proceeds to logg into "The World."

* * *

At the chaos gate of theta server, a boy clad in red clothing and red triangle shaped marks on his cheeks appeared and ran up to the hillside where Blackrose was sleeping on. He smiled to himself gently and nudged her as lightly as he could, hoping she didn't fall asleep at her monitor. After a while he took a spot next to her and laid down on the grass until finally she realized someone was around her. She turned over to the other side, looking at the boy with ruffled blue hair under a red hat lay there as if he fell asleep himself. She slowly zoomed in into his face only for him to open his left eye at her, causing her to jump from her being surprised.

"Kite! Don't do that!" she scolded him, "I thought you, Orca, and Balmung were going to be out for the next couple days".

"We were, but it started to rain..." he informed her, "So I figured I'd try to see if you and Mistral were ready to tackle that dungeon, but it seemed I was a little too late" he felt embarrassed.

"Well she just left after an hour ago" she told him, "Mirei vanished from her studies to go play 'Treasure Hunting' so she logged off to go find her. Anyways, how was the soccer game that seemed so important to you, that you had to cancel the trip, Hm?" she interrogated.

"It wasn't my fault!" He panicked as he tried to defend himself, "Yasuhiko was a little busy trying to get us a ride home since it's pouring rain outside. His mom was busy so we ended up having to sprint all the way home."

"Mmmn..." she silently mumbled to herself before resting on his shoulder, "You are coming tomorrow right?" she looked up at him, her face burning a tad scarlet.

"For your birthday? You know I am" he gave her a smile, his face gently burning slightly scarlet, "Just be sure to be ready for a surprise".

His heart began to beat rapidly as he heard her loud beating heart beating as fast as his. She slowly moved in as he did before she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I have to go" she nervously said, "I'll talk...I'll see you tomorrow" she told him with a warm smile, as she nervously ran off to the chaos gate with her sword in her hand, and proceeded to log off. Kite quickly caught his breath before lying back on the ground, writing a message to his newly made friend Mimiru, telling her to meet him at Theta Server home, Dun Loireag. Soon after a tan skinned teenage girl dressed in an armored red bikini top, a short skirt, large greaves on her legs with a wave symbol tattooed onto her body approached him.

"You called?" She gave a big smile before sitting cross-legged next to him, her giant sword placed on her back, "And hey, did you wrap the gift?" she asked, poking her nose into his business, "I didn't spend all day with you shopping for you to forget to wrap it up for tomorrow".

"I didn't forget, it's laying on my bed wrapped as we speak" he replied, "But that's not the reason why I called you, something... almost happened... between me and Blackrose" he began to fidget, burning with a bit of embarrassment. Mimiru closely inspected the way he's talking and his facial

expression.

"You kissed her!" her face shot open, sparkles in her eyes, "I always knew you two would hit it off one day" she began to squeeze him in a hug before she realized she was suffocating him.

"We... didn't... kiss...." he struggled to say, she loosened and proceeded to shake him violently.

"Then why did you call me if you two didn't hit it off then?" she shook him violently,sending him into a dizzy state.

"I wanted... well... advice" he said, still in a dazed state.

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, a girl in a casual black shirt and blue jeans with medium brown hair sits at her computer desk and begins typing as if she's in a hurry. Pulling up a screen entitled "The World" the girl picks up the visual interface headset, and logs into "the world". As she does, a boy with blue ruffled hair is seen with a package in his arms, running through the streets with his hood on, to prevent from getting soaked from the rain. After a while of running the boy stopped to catch his breath before sprinting again.

* * *

Blackrose ran up to a warrior with relatively little armor and most of his body in blue wave tattoo's, who was seen waiting for her near the Chaos gate of Carmina Gadelica, the lambda server. "Orca!" she called out, getting his attention, she pauses for a second to catch her breath as she attempts to continue her sentence, "Where's Kite? It's getting late already... Do you think he forgot?"

"I'm not sure" he replied, "He told me he was going to be busy today and yesterday before Balmung drove him and Mimiru's player to some shopping mall".

"I thought he was playing soccer with you guys" she felt a bit disappointed he lied to her, "Well if he's busy then I guess... I'll be there in a second mom!" she felt a bit embarrassed, having to scream that out in the open, "S-sorry, I gotta go, my mom's calling me."

"Its fine" he assured her, "By the way, tell him the next time he can just call Balmung to pick him up instead of having to run all the way"

"Huh?" she felt confused, "Ahh! I'm coming mom!" after shouting she immediately logged off.

* * *

The girl removed the headset off her head and placed it on her desk. She heard footsteps tiredly approach her door as she walked over to go downstairs. She opened the door to reveal a boy about an inch or so taller, with blue ruffled hair covering most of his face, seemingly soaked in water. His hooded jacket and blue jeans drenched from the pouring rain. He stretched out his hand showing her a wrapped box, designs of black roses on it with her name on the receiver tag. Tears slowly began to form in her eyes, though at the same time she managed to form a smile on her face. She took the wrapped box and placed it on the table next to her, wrapping her arms around the boy. He slowly placed his arms around her and held her tight. On top of her desk is a rose bud placed in a vase, and as the two figures stand there holding each other, the bud slowly began to blossom into a beautiful red rose.


End file.
